Waves of Crime
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: They all said it would never happen again, but it did. Waves of crime are rushing through Mineral Town, goods stolen. And soon, it becomes murder...
1. Chapter 1

Waves Of Crime

Chapter 1- The First Crime

"ELLI!" My name rang out across the Clinic as my best bud Mary burst in; tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I ran around the mahogany receptionist desk, to comfort her.

"Someone broke into our house last night and stole Mother's pearls and diamonds!" She cried, flinging herself at me. I gasped. Who had anything against Mary's family? They had never been vengeful or cruel.

"That's horrible!" I replied, patting her shoulder gently.

"And, Rod's back." I gasped again. No way! Rod had left a while back, the drunk he was. The burglar could easily have been that cruel man.

"No way!" If Rod was already attacking innocent families, who knows, Grandma could be next. "Thanks. Need anything?" I asked hurriedly, as Doctor peered through the divider to see what all the ruckus was.

"No." Mary sobbed. "Just stop by later." With a final dramatic sob; Mary left the Clinic, trudging back to the Library. This was such a tragedy. Poor Mary.

"Elli take this box to Lillia." Doc said strictly, snapping me back to reality, handing me the heavy box.

Just as soon as the door to the Clinic shut quietly behind me, a strange pit feeling in my stomach advised me not to go.

_Don't go!_ It begged. I shook my head vigorously; this was my job, and I was to do it.

I set off down the road, tucking the small wooden box under my arm. I passed a few gossiping townspeople, and they were all mumbling about the burglary.

"That's what I heard!" Manna said defiantly to Sasha, who both happened to be in Rose Plaza as I cut through.

"No way! Anna's family has no enemies! Who could be behind such a cold hearted crime?" Sasha questioned. Manna shrugged.

"They say it might be Rod." Sasha shuddered.

"That man is nothing but trouble. Lillia deserves better."

Manna agreed. "Well, I suppose it's better than that fool of a doctor that plays down on his emotions. Both him and Zack." Manna joked. Both women hooted with laughter, and I quickened my pace.

I found myself standing on the doorstep to Poultry Farm, and I knocked softly, afraid that Rod might answer.

Instead, it was Rick. He was nerdy, but bearable. "Hello." He said softly. "Do come in."

Popuri bounced down the stairs behind him. "Daddy's home!" She bellowed.

Rick cringed. "All these years I've hoped he would come back a changed man, but no, he comes back worse than before." He shook his head sadly.

A ragged looking young man stood in the hallway upstairs, with haphazard blond hair and these dull gray eyes. He might have been more attractive if he didn't swagger as he walked down the flight of stairs or hiccup every few moments.

"Hello there." Rod said, adjusting his plaid button up shirt. Rick mumbled something about feeding the chickens, and bolted for the door.

Rod's breath smelt of alcohol, and I was getting dizzy just smelling it. I couldn't help but wonder why he and Duke weren't such great friends.

"I came to give this to Lillia." I said politely, coughing on the stench.

"Oh, my wife." He said, as though just realizing why Elli had shown up at their doorstep.

"Oh, Lillia, dear! There's a package for you!" He yelled up the stairs, leaning on the dining room chair for support.

When Lillia came down the stairs, with rosy cheeks, I felt terrible for her. She looked so happy to see her husband that I felt guilty believing he was responsible for Mary's misfortune.

Lillia opened the package greedily, and inside, was a bottle of Turbojolt XL, and a small card wishing her a happy birthday.

Rod was peering over her shoulder, and his expression darkened after reading the small card's message.

"You've went off and cheated on me!" Rod accused. Lillia seemed stunned.

"No. He's been giving me treatment for my disease." Lillia explained. Rod didn't look too convinced.

"I don't believe you. You're in love and just won't admit it! I won't permit you to leave this house until I get a full explanation!" Rod barked, and I cowered into the corner.

"GET OUT!" He barked at me, and I scurried out the door, but Rod blocked me.

"Don't you ever come back either." He said, giving me a forceful shove out the door, tripping me.

I lay sprawled in the dust as the sound of the door slamming reverberated around me. I waited a moment, before realizing that Rick was standing over me.

He extended his hand, and I accepted his help getting back to my feet. "I'm sorry. I never realized that my father was such a terrible person. Elli, don't come back. I'll take care of this."

Bravely, Rick went back into his house, and I left before Rod blamed anything else on me.

I ran the way back to the Clinic, shoving past a startled Doc, and locking myself in my upstairs room, next to Doc's.

I could still feel the rhythm of my pounding heart and the noise of Rod's careless yelling. I stood with my back to the door.

Rod was a terrible person. He had to have Anna's jewels. But there was no way to get them.

Even though it was only noon, after I explained, Doctor allowed me to stay upstairs until I felt calmer.

I knew I would never forget his haphazard appearance, and his horrible alcohol breath.

And the sound of his voice and his mirthless yelling was something I would carry with me for life.

My heart beat faster in my chest.

I was just being overly dramatic, right?


	2. Chapter 2 The First Disappearance

Chapter 2- The First Disappearance

Another rumor was flying amongst the townsfolk the next morning when I got up and, since it was a Wednesday, left the Clinic for an early start to my day off.

"He's gone." I heard Manna mutter to Sasha.

"This is terrible." Anna said, shaking her head sadly.

"What will we do?" Doug was among the gathered people, whispering nervously to one another.

"What's going on?" I asked, forcing my way to the Mayor in the center of Rose Plaza. Thomas looked down to me from on a large stool used as a makeshift podium.

"Wait one moment." He said impatiently.

I headed to the back of the crowd, seeing my boyfriend Jack having arrived. "What's happened?" He whispered to me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "This is freaky."

"Rod's back, and I bet he has something to do with this." At that exact moment, Lillia came into the square, led by her daughter, crying.

I blinked. Was Popuri actually doing something?

Jack had to be psychic or something.

"Oh my gosh." A ripple of surprise ran throughout the assembled town.

"What kind of cruel world is this?" Lillia moaned, and Popuri patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Rick isn't here." Jack noted, adjusting his blue baseball hat. He had to be psychic.

The Mayor cleared his throat, and silence fell among the square. "I am sorry to inform you that there has been a small crime regarding Anna's family, which Harris is already on." Thomas glanced towards his son meaningfully. "But I've had a report of another trouble. Rick, Lillia's son, has gone missing." A ripple of surprise again ran through the crowd.

Why would Rick have up and left? It didn't seem like the kind of thing he would do.

I thought I heard Karen mumble, "Good riddance," but I regarded it as my imagination.

"This must have some connection to yesterday's burglary. Nothing has ever happened like this in the history of Mineral Town!" Manna said dramatically, snatching the microphone from Thomas, who promptly took it back.

"Please, return to your homes, and I advise you to stay there." Thomas said, and the crowd dispersed.

Jack accompanied Elli as far as the Clinic. "Something's up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Jack had recently asked Harris if he needed any assistance, and Harris, had, unusually, accepted the offer. So Jack had become a private detective of a sort.

"Goof luck." Elli kissed him gently, and let herself into the Clinic, and headed upstairs for another day spent in her room.

It seemed incomprehensible that Rick disappeared. He was Rod's own son, right? Would Rod actually do something to him? Or was it possible he was from another marriage, or adopted? Maybe Rod hadn't been the burglar after all, and someone in town thought it would be smart to set up disappearances and burglaries at that point.

Elli sat up from her bed instantly. It totally made sense!

Someone in Mineral Town had scheduled some crimes to take place as Rod came home. All she needed now was an enemy of Rod's, like Duke or Jeff. That had been the only trait both men shared- their hatred of Rod.

She left the Clinic in a rush, knocking on the door to the Supermarket to question Jeff.

He opened up the door timidly, and let Elli in after a moment's hesitation. "Can't be too careful." He had said slowly.

"Well, I had just been wondering what you had been doing last night." She asked him, trying to sound happier than she felt.

"What does this mean?" Jeff studied Elli carefully with his black eyes. "I was counting up our orders and figuring what I'd need to restock on. If you don't believe me, I've got two witnesses."

Karen and Sasha came out of the backroom on cue. "This is just a terrible hit for poor Lillia. I know how much she depends on Rick, but it is good that Popuri is doing something." Sasha said with a small sigh.

Karen said nothing.

"Well, I'll be going." Elli said flatly, realizing she wasn't about to get anything more out of them.

Maybe Jeff was truthful. On a small piece of paper, she recorded his alibi and that Sasha and Karen had backed him up. Someone was bound to make a slip-up if they had been the culprit, or know who it was.

Frowning, Elli walked slowly to the Winery, wondering if it was even worth it. Duke was drunk off his butt so much of the time he probably wouldn't even know heads or tails of anything.

With lack of decision, Elli went anyway. Maybe Manna knew something.

Elli rapped on the door with her knuckles, waiting for a response.

None came.

She knocked again.

Still, there was no response.

There was a crash on the upper story.

What on earth was going on? Elli listened quietly, heart beating fast and loud.

Elli knocked softly on the door a final time, and turned to leave when it creaked open.

A girl that looked to be her age, with long black hair like Manna's and brown eyes, answered the door. It took Elli a moment to recognize her as Aja.

"Hi Elli." Aja said.

"Let her in Aja." Came Manna's voice.

Aja opened the door wide enough to invite Elli in. She did so, and Aja shut the door behind her.

"Thank the goddess you've showed up." Manna said, looking like she might cry.

"Nobody go upstairs." Aja said loudly, taking control of the situation. Looking at her for a moment, Elli realized just how much Aja had changed. The actress was no longer quiet around new people. She had an air of confidence around her that startled Elli. Aja had only been gone for three years, and yet so much had changed.

"We're waiting for the constable to come." Manna added quietly.

Elli blinked.

_A/N: Lozeldafreak, you are such a mind reader!_


	3. Chapter 3 You Said It Would Never Happen

Chapter 3- You Said It Would Never Happen Again

"You're waiting for Harris?" Elli asked blankly, looking from Aja to Manna.

"Yes." Aja confirmed. There was a knock on the door. "That would probably be him now."

Harris and Jack came in, Jack with paper and pencil, taking avid notes. "Good morning, Manna and Aja." Harris said politely. "What might be the trouble?"

"Upstairs. Please follow me." Aja directed. "Mother, Elli, you may come as well."

Elli trooped up the stairs behind the police and Manna hung back, refusing to follow.

It was a ghastly site that made Elli turn around and go back downstairs with Manna, but the scene was imprinted in her mind. "Fetch Doctor Tom, Elli." Jack instructed grimly.

Nodding, Elli ran to the Clinic. "Doctor!" She yelled into the dark Clinic. Yawning, the doctor came down from upstairs.

"That book on medicines from Mary is long and boring." He stretched. "What'd I miss?" He asked, seeing the look on Elli's face.

"It's Duke. He's been attacked." Elli said faintly, and Doc snapped to attention. He slipped his white coat over his white tee shirt and grabbed his medical bag before following Elli to the Aja Winery.

Inside the house, it was crazy. Aja was at the table, comforting her sobbing mother. Jay and Harris were having an animated conversation with the Mayor, and Doug, who had seen the people arriving had come over to help and was trying to keep everything in order. He directed the doctor and Elli upstairs.

It was a quick and intense examination, in which Elli couldn't participate. She was quite squeamish.

"He'll be fine. The gash is deep, but it will heal." Doctor Tom said after a few minutes, and Elli chanced a look. "He'll be in a coma until his body can recreate the blood he's lost." Doc continued. "Until then, we may not know who the attacker was."

Duke lay unconscious on the floor, with a deep, bloody cut from a knife of some sort across his chest.

"It just missed his heart. Duke's a lucky, lucky man." Doctor Tom said as he packed up his supplies.

"I'll speak with Jack and Harris, Tom." Elli bowed and ran back downstairs.

"Elli! Just the girl we want to speak with." Harris called politely.

She quickly explained the situation. "It was definitely a knife, not a pocket knife since it is very deep. Doctor Tom said he's lucky since the attacker missed his heart. That is how we've ruled out suicide, since if it was so, he would have gone straight for the heart." Elli added, but she had her doubts. If Duke was drunk and wanted to perform suicide, then he might not have sober enough to see his heart, and simply attacked himself as much as possible.

"I see. Do you have all of that, Jack?" Harris asked, after quietly conferencing with the mayor.

"We need to inform the town. I'll call the ferry company and schedule ferries to get us out of here." Mayor Thomas said.

He dialed the phone in the hallway in Manna's house.

"I'll inform the town." Harris said quietly, slipping out of the house. Elli went to help Aja comfort Manna.

"He'll live Manna." Elli told her. "He'll just be in a coma for a while."

"It's not that that bothers me." Manna sobbed. "We're the second wealthiest family in town, and we have no enemies. The mere fact that we were assaulted is what bothers me."

Aja was stunned to silence.

A moment later, Cliff came running in. "What happened to Dad?" Ever since Cliff had moved in with Manna and Duke a year ago, two years after Jack came, Manna had pleaded with him for a week to refer to them as 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Cliff had given in.

Aja stuck her nose up. "Who's this?"

"This is Cliff, their adopted son." Elli cut in.

"Oh." Aja said lamely.

"Duke's been attacked." Elli told Cliff. "He'll be in a coma for now." Cliff was shocked. He took a seat next to Manna and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Amongst this confusion, she felt out of place. Elli wasn't family, like Manna, Aja, and Cliff, she wasn't on the force, like Harris and Jack, and she wasn't here to calm the confusion, like the mayor and Doug. She was simply a nurse, and Elli couldn't even help the doctor.

That was it. Elli stormed upstairs, determined to help. "Can I help Doctor?" She asked.

"Yes, actually, you can. Can you go to the Clinic and get me my other bag? I'm going to make daily trips here since we have no way to bring Duke to the Clinic." Doctor Tom said brightly, and Elli, nodding did just that.

After she had given the Doctor his supplies, she found Mayor Thomas with a somber look. "The phones aren't working, and for the few minutes they did, the ferry company explained that there wasn't to be any ferries for the next two years! We're all stuck here!" The mayor pulled at his hair nervously.

"Bring everyone to the square and inform them. The public needs to know." Elli said.

"Alright."

An hour later, the town was assembled in Rose Plaza. Mayor Thomas had adapted to using his stool again.

This time, Manna hung towards the back of the crowd, instead of hovering up by the mike like last time.

As Elli waited for the mayor to make his announcement, her brain was working at full speed. Who was Duke's greatest enemy? Jeff hated Duke, so that accounted for something, and Anna and Mary didn't approve of his reckless drinking. Basil didn't mind though, and Elli didn't see Mary or Anna as cold-blooded murderers.

Mayor Thomas cleared his throat.

"I have more terrible news. While interrogating the villagers for clues earlier, Elli White stumbled across another crime- this time an attempted murder." A gasp rippled throughout the crowd. Crimes like these were unheard of in Mineral Town. "Now, as we all know all too well, Elli's parents were killed in a similar crime short after Stu's birth, as were Gray's parents. This time, it was Manna's husband, Duke. Aja arrived early last night and is also dealing with the grief, promising to help as long as she can.

"I know I promised that this would never again happen, but I must break that promise. We can't escape. This criminal has canceled all ferries. There will be no festivals until further notice. Do not leave your homes for anything, no matter what, with the exception of Jack, Harris, Elli and the doctor. Now get home and get ready for anything." The mayor dismissed the crowd.

Harris approached me. "I want to hire you to help. Had you not known that Jeff and Doug hated Rod and might try to pin this on him, Duke would not have survived." Elli had told Harris the entire story after the mayor had told her that the ferries were gone.

"I-I must decline." Elli said as politely as she could. "I must assist the doctor."

"I've already gotten his permission." Harris said.

"I'll do my best." Elli saluted Harris in a comical fashion.

"Be ready." Were Harris' departing words.


End file.
